80daysfandomcom-20200213-history
Passepartout
Jean Passepartout is the playable character in 80 Days. He is a French valet in the service of Phileas Fogg as he embarks upon his wager to circumnavigate the globe in 80 days or less. Passepartout acts out the player's decisions in the story, and his personality, background and story changes to suit this. Background Passepartout's background can be explored by the player through his branching journal prose. He was born in Paris and has admiration for the city. Prior to becoming Fogg's valet, it is suggested that he was a circus acrobat and served in the Franco-Prussian war in some capacity. He is extremely fond of his mother, who can be revealed to possess African ancestry (thus making Passepartout mixed-race yet white-passing), though she instructed him to hide his heritage and live with his father. He may also remark that his father's family made wine. Role On his first day in London under Fogg's employment, Passepartout was whisked into adventure as Fogg arrived home and announced his wager- that he would circumnavigate the world in eighty days. Passepartout is the character controllable by the player and is thus involved in every single scenario in the game at all times. He can have several different endings, returning to London with Fogg victorious or in defeat, returning to London alone, abandoning his master to pursue something else, or even dying on his journey. Character Passepartout's character differs depending on how the player chooses to behave, affecting his 'character', 'manner' and relationship with Fogg. Generally, he is dedicated to being a good valet, remaining loyal and dutiful to Fogg. He is very worldly due to his adventurous past with his family. He is also a source of comic relief at times in his earnestness, enthusiasm and sentimentality. Passepartout is bisexual and can have a main female and male love interest (as well as many other minor flirtations), and may even express his love for his master within his journal on the North Pole route. He can also demonstrate a particular fear of bears, with many opportunities to express it throughout his travels. Character Statistics https://www.reddit.com/r/80days/comments/47nfoz/list_of_traits_in_80_days/ https://steamcommunity.com/app/381780/discussions/0/494631967654002285/ The personality and overall performance of Passepartout can be quantified by four statistics: "Character", "Manner"/Style, "Valeting"/Skill, and "Relations with Fogg". The statistics are updated based on choices made throughout the journey. The effects of a particular choice on the stats can sometimes be predictable while sometimes unexpected outcomes can occur. At the end of a journey, details about Passepartout's personality are revealed along with other information such as distance traveled. The comment made by Fogg about Passepartout at the Reform Club at the end of their journey is reflective of these stats. Additionally, the stats are sometimes reflected by the comments made by Fogg when engaging in conversation with him between narrated segments and attending to him between narrated segments. For example, he is visibly wary and barely "healed" by the valet's help if the relevant stats are low. Character Character is the visible combination of the hidden Skill and Style stats. Passepartout begins the journey almost (?) always with the neutral character of "steadfast". When either of the two hidden stats passes a certain threshold, the character is visibly updated. A highly skilled and stylish character is reflected by a particularly positive character description such as "courageous" or "brilliant" while lacking in traits will give negative character descriptions like "unkempt" or "disheveled". The character description may also reflect doing well for one hidden stat while poorly for the other. Skill Passepartout's skill level, displayed as "valeting" by the end of the journey, reflects his level of competence and intelligence shown throughout the journey. It increases when the valet works hard, finds smart solutions to challenges encountered. It decreases when the valet avoids challenges, is lazy, or messes up. Style Passepartout's style level, displayed as "manner" by the end of the journey, reflects his level of extraversion and interest in people and cultures throughout the journey. It increases when the valet behaves proactively and compassionately and is adventurous. It decreases when the valet causes awkward situations or is dismissive of activities. Relations with Fogg While sometimes overlapping, this stat appears to be independent from the others and is also visibly updated throughout the journey. If Passepartout acts ungentlemanly towards Phogg, neglecting or offending him, the relations will deteriorate. On the other hand, the relations will strengthen by attending to Phogg and acting in ways that respect and impress the master, such as by sustaining focus on making progress or letting him take lead. Trivia * Passepartout is heavily based on the character of the same name from the original Jules Verne novel the game is based on, Around the World in Eighty Days. The game takes elements of his character in the original novel (like having a well-travelled life and reacting heavily and often comically to absurd situations) and places them in the new story. * Passepartout's character is quite fluid thanks to the branching choices the player can make about what he says and does on his travels. A detailed explanation of his character variations (based on player experiences) can be found on this discussion thread. * Passepartout tells Octave that he hates his first name, hence why he hardly uses it. * If Passepartout asks the Pitcairn Island guide if there is a humourous story attached to 'Ugly Name Side', the guide asks him if there is a humourous story attached to ''his ''name. He answers affirmative and begins as if to start explaining the pun of his name, but is cut off. References https://www.reddit.com/r/80days/comments/47nfoz/list_of_traits_in_80_days/[[Category:Characters]] Category:European Characters Category:Characters from Jules Verne works